ABSTRACT: The primary goal of this ongoing interdisciplinary training program, currently in the 30th year, is to bring together pre-clinical scientists and translational investigative researchers to catalyze the transformation of postdoctoral fellows from both basic science and clinical disciplines into independent academic faculty committed to kidney-relevant research. The training program builds on new initiatives in renal pathophysiology, cell and molecular biology, vascular biology, basic immunology, genetics, transplantation, acute and chronic kidney disease and in clinical and translational research. The UAB Clinical and Translational Science Award, the Office of Postdoctoral Education, and the Physician Scientist Development Office provide essential facilities that embrace trainee education as well as mentor training, also a major goal of this program. The Program accepts PhD and MD scientists from a large applicant pool that includes physicians in the ABIM Research pathway, which recruits highly meritorious candidates to pursue a career in academic medicine. Thirty (54%) of our 55 trainees are in academia, 11% are still pursuing post-graduate training and 9% have pursued non-academic positions, although still in science-based careers. Trainees have been successful in obtaining 25 highly competitive extramural grants, including 17 career development awards. During the past 10 years, all positions have been filled and the 24 trainees have published 67 peer-reviewed publications. During this funding cycle, the training program included 5 outstanding clinical and 2 underrepresented minority trainees. Four of our trainees have obtained K awards, one has an AHA National Scientist Development Award and two have pending K awards. These trainees have transitioned to faculty positions and pursuing kidney-related research. The program has benefitted from a multidisciplinary collaborative faculty from 10 Departments and robust institutional infrastructure and support. The strong commitment of the 45 preceptors, organized in four thematic areas - renal physiology and pathophysiology, epithelial biology, vascular biology related to kidney disease and clinical and translational research ? who are actively involved in the training of young scientists in the use of basic and applied approaches are also strengths of this training grant. The collaborative environment of our institution, embodied in the University-Wide Interdisciplinary Research Centers Program, the Nephrology Research and Training Center, and the NIDDK-funded O'Brien Center, provides an ideal setting for the implementation of interdisciplinary kidney-related research and training. Based on the accomplishments during this cycle, continued support of four postdoctoral trainees is being requested in this competing renewal application.